1. Field of the Invention
Embodiments of the present invention generally relate to signal processing. More specifically, embodiments of the present invention relate to video signal processing.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conferences more frequently being conducted “virtually” by remote parties using networked conferencing devices, i.e. via video conferencing, rather than the more traditional “face-to-face” conference. Video conferencing efficiently provides widely dispersed conference attendees the opportunity to participate in a single, usually virtual, interactive forum from remote locations. Unfortunately, the display parameters of the video signals provided by the video capture devices used by each conference attendee can vary widely, lending a “patch-work” appearance of conference attendees on any single attendee's conferencing device.